Different types of submersible spotlights are already known, parabolic lamps having been used for some time now which are known as “PAR 56” and are formed by a body and a lens being both made of glass, said lamps comprising as a light-emitting element an incandescent filament bulb, the body having an inner metal coating serving as a reflector. In this kind of spotlights LED's have been recently used instead of the bulb, said LED's possibly being of different colors such as for example red, blue and green, in order to thus obtain different lighting combinations, the body being made of metal and the lens being made of glass.